Nuestro Hilo Rojo
by Bitch Cup
Summary: [Mundo alterno] Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer, tensarse o enredarse, pero jamas romperse. (LuNa) denle una oportunidad :3
1. Tropiezo

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen**

 **Creado por: Monkey D. Rocio y Coni kawaii :3**

 **Nuestro hilo rojo:**

* * *

 ** _«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, nunca romper»._**

 ** _El hilo puede tensarse, enredarse, pero jamás podrá romperse._**

 ** _Cuenta que entre dos personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe un «hilo rojo», que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento. El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, aunque a veces pueda estar más o menos tenso, pero es siempre una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas._**

* * *

 _ **"** **Uno nunca sabe con qué le puede sorprender el destino…"** \- Pensó un chica peli naranja muy bella, que caminaba por las calles, escuchando música…_

 _ **"** **Uno nunca valora lo que tiene, pero cuando lo pierde…"** \- Pensó un chico peli negro muy atractivoy con un peculiar sombrero de paja, que caminaba por las calles, escuchando música…_

 _Ambos jóvenes caminaban a la misma dirección… ¿El destino?_

 _ **Pero…La vida es grandiosa en si..."** \- Pensó de nuevo el peli negro_

 _ **La vida se disfruta por lo que es..."** \- Pensó esta vez la peli naranja_

 _Al parecer ambos iban en el mismo instituto… ¿Esto realmente es el destino?_

 _ **La vida es una gran aventura…"** -Pensó el peli negro_

 _ **La vida es un mapa, donde tú decides el camino que tomar…"** \- Pensó la peli naranja_

 _Ambos se dirigieron a la misma clase… ¿Están destinados a encontrarse?_

 _Pero,… la vida es mucho mejor cuando y más bella cuando encuentras a la persona con quien com-..."- Pensaron ambos_

 _Pero, antes de terminar es frase, como los dos estaban distraídos, ambos chocaron, ambos regresaron a la realidad._

 _La peli naranja cayó encima del peli negro_

 **Ah!, L..lo.. Siento** _ **\- Se disculpó la peli naranja mientras se levantaba**_

 **No, te disculpes, fue mi culpa por no fijarme** _\- Le dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa_

 _La peli naranja le ofreció la mano al peli negro, para ayudarlo a levantarse, el peli negro este acepto gustoso._

 _Después de levantase se acomodó el sombrero de paja y le pregunto a la peli naranja…._

 **¿Cómo te llamas?** _\- Pregunto el portador del sombrero de paja_

 **Nami-** _Le respondió-_ **y tú?**

 **Monkey D. Luffy** - _Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

 _Aunque ellos dos no sabían, ellos estaban conectados con un hilo rojo invisible_

 _El hilo rojo estaba tenso y se estaba desenredando_

 **Al parecer ambos estamos en la misma clase** _\- Dijo Luffy muy contento_

 **Si-** _Dijo Nami con una gran sonrisa_

 **¿Entramos?** _ **-** Le pregunto Luffy_

 _ **Si…-** Le respondió Nami_

 _Lo que ellos dos no sabían era su hilo rojo se estaba haciendo más fuerte, que su hilo rojo se iba a tensarse, enredarse en varias ocasiones, pero que se arreglaría._

 _Este es el comienzo de sus aventaras del amor y el mapa de sus caminos._

 ** _¿To be continued…?_**

* * *

 ** _¿Les gusto? Este fic lo hice con una amiga, les aviso que este fic no tiene día para subir el nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _El dia de subir capitulo es random :3_**

 ** _Dato extra: Esta historia está basada en hechos reales (Pensamientos, sucesos, etc), que he pasado yo y mi amiga, igual tiene fantasía._**

 ** _Déjennos revierws, así sabremos si les gusto, pónganlo en fav y follow_**

 ** _Bye bye, cuídense, saludos y abrazos_**

 ** _~Monkey D. Rocío y Coni~ (Las mejores amigas)_**


	2. ¿Conectados A Un Hilo Rojo?

Los personajes **no** son de nuestra pertenencia.

 **Mundo alterno**

Creado por: **Monkey D. Rocío (Morochan HD) y Coni kawaii :3**

Dicho esto comenzó con el capitulo:

 _ **Nuestro hilo rojo:**_

Ambos jóvenes entraron por la puerta…

 **¡Nami!** – Grito una peli celeste a la peli naranja.

 **¿Nos vemos en el receso?** – Le pregunto Nami a Luffy.

 **Claro** \- Respondió Luffy con una sonrisa.

 _El hilo rojo se ha desenredado…_

 _Aunque los dos no se habían dado cuenta,… su hilo se ha hecho más fuerte…_

 **¡Luffy!** – Grito un joven peli verde.

 **¡Zoro!** – Respondió Luffy.

 **¿Y esa chica con la que acabas de hablar?** \- Pregunto Zoro caminando a unos asientos vacíos con Luffy.

 **Se llama Nami, Tropecé con ella y nos hicimos amigos.** \- Respondió Luffy mientras se sentaba.

 **Tu siempre distraído.** -

* * *

 _ **-Con Nami.-**_

 **¿Ese chico quién era?** –Pregunto la peli celeste con una sonrisa pícara.- **Acaso…¿Era tu novio?**

 **¡Vivi! No, no es mi novio, recién lo acabo de conocer.** \- Respondió Nami levemente sonrojada.

 **¿Cómo lo conociste?.-**

 **¿Por qué tan curiosa?.-**

 **¿Te gusta el chico que acabas de conocer?.-**

 **¿Cómo estas con el cocinero?.-**

 **El chico del sombrero de paja y Nami, tal vez estén conectados a un hilo rojo.-**

 **¡Robin!** \- Dijeron ambas chicas.

 **¿Qué es un hilo rojo?** – Pregunto Nami.

 **Un hilo rojo es un hilo invisible que conecta a personas que están destinadas a encontrarse, no importa el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias. El hilo se puede contraer, estirar, tentarse o enredarse, pero nunca romperse.** – Respondió Robin.- **¿Cómo se llama el chico del sombrero?**

 **Luffy.-** Respondió Nami.

 **LuNa.-**

 **¿Qué?** – Preguntaron confundidas Vivi y Nami.

 **Si juntas Luffy y Nami, sale LuNa.** \- Respondió Robin con una sonrisa.

 **¡Cierto!** –Apoyo Vivi.

 **Están locas** \- Dijo Nami sonrojada.

 **LuNa is real** \- Dijo Vivi.

* * *

 _Esperamos que les haya gustado._

 _Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto :3_

 _Nos leemos_


End file.
